Love Is A Joke Without The Punchline
by Deja Pudding-head
Summary: Emerald is starting to realize the feelings she might have for her partner, Mercury, though it's hard for her to make of his intentions or what exactly he wants. Emerald endures the torture of trying to find out the specifics.


**Mod S: Here we go, my first fic unleashed onto this website of my favorite RWBY ship! I hope you all like it, though its pretty rough. Enjoy?**

 **...**

It all started with a dance.

Though it was for show, the feelings were very real. It was to keep a shadow over them. Everyone was sucked into the dance of their own partner, surely wrapped in the pretty pink ribbon of the 'love' that they feel for each other. That wasn't exactly Emerald's style. From a young age, she already knew that a concept such as love, was just an illusion. Something to keep the brain and the heart occupied- by one single person. She believed it was for idiots who didn't know how to lead an exciting life without something like love.

Now she wasn't exactly so sure.

The sound of heals clicking to the rhythm of the song that was impossible to meet, along with the constant and unsynchronized shifting as everyone waltzed was beginning to give her a headache that was either close to, or felt far worse than death.

It was the night of that dance that she had truly felt irritated. And not the kind of irritation she usually felt when she was with Mercury. This was an irritation she wasn't so used to experiencing, and it completely pissed her off.

 _"May I cut in?"_

No doubt that velvety voice belonged to Cinder, who she had given her utter and most loyalty to. However, reluctantly, she gave Mercury away. A request, or rather an order, that was given with only small hesitation.

"Of course." Emerald pulled away from Mercury's firm, but narrow body, and her chest felt unpleasantly cold, and so did her finger tips and hip that his hand had settled on as they waltzed. And it was only as if one cue, that Cinder would show up in such an extravagant dress, which only blew her own into the dark, and would only, if not definitely, catch Mercury's eyes.

It's been forever since that night, yet it seared like an open wound. A wound that would every so often re-open.

The longer she stayed, the more she felt like she was wasting her time at this school. But Mercury seemed to be enjoying himself in more ways she had expected.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Emerald peeked at her shaggy haired friend from behind her book, who was only a turn of the knob and a step away from leaving the room.

"You know, when they told us we were going to be partners, I'm not sure if that means you're going to be my stalker as well." Mercury snorted.

With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, she set the book aside and turned on her bottom, her feet touching the floor before sitting up. "I'm only asking because you're being so sneaky about it."

"Oh, am I receiving quality advice from the Master Thief?"

"Maybe, because you're horrible at it." Emerald sneered.

"Aww, you care!"

"Bite me." She growls.

Mercury smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. This was the usual back and forth- and as much as she _loved_ proving him wrong and making Mercury feel like an idiot, she couldn't help finding the pattern very tiring. A genuine conversation between them was a little bit rare, but she preferred it over their battle of play on words.

It was then that she realized she was day dreaming for a little too long, and Mercury was suddenly next to her bed, with the book she had been reading in his hand, probably just skimming through it as he wasn't much a book worm as she had been.

"Since when do you read romance novels?"

"Hey-!"

 _"Flowers From the Storm?"_ Mercury read aloud the title, and quickly, in time, Emerald had snatched it back before he could read anymore of it.

"It's a first edition! Do you know how valuable this is..?"

"Is that why you stole it~?"

Silence only followed, and there was a small click of the tongue. Mercury always seems to know if she's gotten her hands dirty.

"Look who's the stalker now." Emerald retorted.

A soft, "tch" and Mercury was right back to where he started, and opened the door. "I'll be back in time for supper." He said in a bit of a high pitched voice, blowing an over-dramatic kiss at Emerald before he left the scene, and suddenly the silence hit her like a brick.

 _'Where is that idiot running off to...?'_

Another sunrise in a mirror she didn't recognize, and on a desk surface she didn't like. Another morning at Beacon.

There were no classes to blow through today, so once she had gotten up, the first thing she did was look to the right of her, to find Mercury...missing. She then began to softly mock him "be back in time for supper.." with her tongue between her teeth and making a face with strange hand movements. What bullshit.

Brush. Shower. Get dressed, look for Mercury. That was the objective.

As soon as she felt she was ready, she stepped out of the dorm, and heard voices. They were soft, but he could make it out that it was definitely Mercury, but the female he was apparently with was unable to be identified. Her back was against the wall, and she was able to move about quietly as she walked further into the hall.

"Will I...get to see you around more often?" The girls voice was fluffy, and a little high-pitched. The poison of love was definitely in affect. This girl had something for him.

"Possibly. Not sure how much longer I'll be able to stick around."

Cue girlish and obviously nervous giggling.

 _'What the hell are they talking about? There needs to be some sort of context, now.'_

"I uhm- please tell me if you need anything else. I'd be happy..I-I'd be happy to help."

 _'Listen to her fumbling over her words like an idiot. There's no way Mercury would be into a girl like this, and I don't even know what she looks like..'_ She wouldn't care to know either. She didn't want to feel like she had to participate in some sort of competition. That would just be completely stupid, and unnecessary. After all, everyone in this school is just a dumb kid who think they have ideal potential. What jokes-

"I'll see you around, Princess."

 _'Princess..!?'_

More giggling, then hurried footsteps. Unbelievable!

Emerald stayed right where she was, an aggressive 'hmph', with crossed legs and arms against the wall as she heard Mercury approaching.

Once grey orbs met with red ones, Mercury paused, actually a bit surprised, and the smile he was just bearing across his face slowly downgraded into a simply agape mouth. "Emerald, you're...you're up- early?"

"Nice try." She rolled her eyes, and looked him up and down. "I don't like to work with liars, you know."

"I know, I know what I said last night.." His shoulders drooped, and he walked up to her, placing his hands on both her shoulders. "But it was so boring in there with just- the two of us."

Emerald's heart sank, and was sure in the next few seconds it'd be completely lost at sea. He didn't..want it to be just the two of them? Just hanging together when they weren't busy doing their jobs?

Mercury was searching around in Emeralds eyes, looking at her as if he was expecting something witty, or just plain insulting. But instead, Emerald brushed his hands away from her shoulders, and walked away without a word. He stood there, frozen, with a look of confusion. Did Emerald Sustrai just back down? For the first time? That wasn't like her at all...

 _'Maybe I shouldn't said that..'_

Mercury placed his fist against the wall, and then his forehead followed. _'I'm an idiot..'_

 ** _..._**

 **Mod S: Agh, that's part 1. Yes I know, it's short, but the next part will be longer, I promise~ Thanks for the read!**


End file.
